


The Seven Deadly Sins

by cacvtae



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Domestic Johnlock | New Character | Post s2, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:14:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25507294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cacvtae/pseuds/cacvtae
Summary: “Dobbiamo quindi cercare qualcuno predisposto a cedere ad un peccato capitale… arrestiamo tutta Londra?”---Due anni dopo il ritorno di Sherlock, il detective e il suo amato blogger John Watson vengono coinvolti in un caso all'insegna della confusione, dei numeri e bigliettini, di una faccina famigliare e della letteratura dantesca.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 3





	1. Prologo

**Author's Note:**

> Volevo iniziare col dire che questa è la mia prima fanfiction su Sherlock (dopo _anni_ che la volevo scrivere) quindi scusatemi in anticipo per gli errori e le incongruenze che potrebbero esserci. Buona lettura!

John si svegliò con un rumore forte, fastidioso e ripetitivo.  
Si girò nel letto e si coprì la testa col cuscino, cercando di riaddormentarsi, fino a quando il suo cervello non registrò il rumore e gli fece capire da cosa provenisse.  
Erano spari.  
Si alzò alla velocità della luce, sentendosi il cuore in gola, e volò in salotto.  
“Va tutto bene??”, urlò quasi, col fiatone per la corsa appena fatta.  
Sherlock si girò verso di lui, roteando gli occhi. “Sono annoiato!”, disse per poi sparare un altro colpo al muro.  
Il dottore si rese conto del silenzio della stanza, della luce fioca che entrava dalle finestre con le tende socchiuse, e finalmente tirò un sospiro di sollievo, costatando che era solo Sherlock che si comportava… da Sherlock.  
Subito dopo arrivò la rabbia. “Cristo, ti rendi conto che sono…”, lanciò una breve occhiata all’orologio appeso al muro, “sono le sei di mattina Sherlock!”.  
L’altro aggrottò la fronte. “Sì, e quindi?”  
“E quindi di solito la gente alle sei di mattina di domenica dorme. Anche io lo stavo facendo, prima di pensare che ci fosse una sparatoria in casa nostra”. Si stiracchiò e sbadigliò. “Sei fortunato che la signora Hudson non sia ancora venuta a lamentarsi”.  
Sherlock posò la pistola sul tavolino, guardandolo con aria di scuse. “Torna a dormire allora, a volte dimentico che voi persone ordinarie ci tenete alle vostre otto ore di sonno”.  
Lo stava chiaramente prendendo in giro, e John avrebbe ribattuto in modo sarcastico se non fosse stato ancora mezzo addormentato.  
Si limitò a tirargli uno scappellotto andando a prendere due tazze e preparando il tè.  
Era un periodo difficile per il suo compagno, i casi che gli venivano proposti non stimolavano abbastanza la sua mente iperattiva e ormai non bastavano più le partite a Cluedo – John era arrivato a quel punto pur di distrarlo, anche se aveva giurato che non ci avrebbe più giocato – o gli esperimenti su ogni parte del corpo umano che potessero attirare la sua attenzione per più di dieci minuti.  
Bevvero il tè in silenzio, fino a quando Sherlock disse: “Mi dispiace, non volevo svegliarti”.  
“Beh, devo avere il sonno davvero pesante se pensi che neanche dei colpi di pistola possano svegliarmi”.  
L’altro sorrise, vedendo che la rabbia momentanea stava passando. “In realtà hai il sonno pesante… e russi”.  
Ormai dormivano sempre in camera insieme, da quella famosa notte.  
Avevano risolto un caso complicato, che li aveva tenuti sotto pressione per fin troppo tempo, così John decise di portare il suo amico a bere qualcosa in un bar appena aperto – in realtà aveva solo un gran bisogno di bere, ed era curioso di vedere come funzionava il cervello di Sherlock quando non era lucido.  
Erano tornati a casa leggermente brilli, ma questo bastava ad entrambi come scusa per fare quel passo in più che nessuno dei due aveva mai fatto fino a quel momento.  
La mattina dopo era iniziata con un po’ di imbarazzo, ma sembrava come se avessero completato un puzzle e finalmente tutti i pezzi si incastravano alla perfezione.  
La signora Hudson era stata la prima a menzionare l’elefante nella stanza, concludendo con un “l’ho sempre saputo!”.  
Tutti l’avevano sempre saputo, quella frase era diventata il comune denominatore delle conversazioni di quel periodo.  
John finì il suo tè e si alzò per portarlo nel lavandino, quando il telefono di Sherlock squillò.  
I due si guardarono negli occhi, pieni di speranza. Quella di finalmente avere un caso degno di quel nome, da una parte, e quella di non svegliarsi più a causa di colpi di arma da fuoco, dall’altra.  
Rispose, e fece un sorriso a mezza bocca. “Arrivo”.  
Chiuse la chiamata e prese il cappotto.  
“Sherlock, sei in pigiama!”.  
“Non è importante John, abbiamo un caso!”, e scese le scale.  
Abbiamo…, pensò il soldato sospirando e fissò per un attimo la porta, considerando l’idea di starsene a casa.  
Ma la curiosità ebbe la meglio, e così uscì, dietro il suo detective, dimenticandosi di essere anche lui in pigiama.


	2. Avarizia

Arrivarono sulla scena del crimine, una casa moderna e spaziosa, e Lestrade scoppiò a ridere. “Dov’è andata l’etichetta sul posto di lavoro?”.  
Sherlock alzò gli occhi al cielo, non voleva sentire più niente oltre al potenziale caso. “Si è staccata. Ora, parliamo di cose serie”.  
Arrivati in camera da letto si ritrovarono davanti ad un corpo steso a pancia in giù, con una ferita alla testa.  
“Gesù…”, sentì dietro alle sue spalle.  
Era John, ed effettivamente era una scena un abbastanza raccapricciante – la ferita era profonda, il sangue attaccato ai capelli e quell’odore orribile di ferro e decomposizione che impregnava le narici.  
Avrebbe voluto dire qualcosa per farlo stare meglio, ma si avvicinò ancora di più al cadavere, iniziando a raccogliere le idee.  
Era stato attaccato in casa, probabilmente da un suo familiare o conoscente, dato che non vi erano segni di effrazione e la tavola era ancora apparecchiata per due; ciò fece intuire che la vittima la sera prima avesse avuto compagnia.  
Non c’erano foto che potessero suggerire un interesse amoroso, e non era sposato né fidanzato, a giudicare dalle dita abbronzate uniformemente e senza anelli.  
Fece vagare lo sguardo per la stanza.  
L’armadio era aperto per metà, facendo intravedere le decine di completi blu. Sbuffò tra sé e sé.   
Banchiere.  
Il letto era sfatto, c’erano briciole di cibo sulle lenzuola. Non era ordinato, probabilmente riversava tutte le sue energie sul lavoro e fuori da quell’ambiente voleva essere meno rigido, non gli piaceva lavorare in banca…  
“Rendici partecipi”, disse Lestrade.   
Spiegò quello che era riuscito a raccogliere in quei pochi secondi, forse un minuto al massimo.  
“Aspetta un attimo. Come fai a sapere che non era soddisfatto del suo posto di lavoro?”, chiese John confuso.  
“Bisogna essere meticolosi per fare una professione di questo tipo. In genere, chi ha a che fare con mansioni in cui si deve essere precisi lo è anche al di fuori del lavoro. Ma non quest’uomo. La casa è un disastro. Mangia sul letto, probabilmente da solo, e non si disturba neanche di togliere le briciole tra le lenzuola. La lavatrice è piena di capi sporchi”, aggiunse ricordandosi dell’occhiata d’insieme che aveva dato appena entrato. “Per farla breve, non è portato ad essere preciso. È stato obbligato. E quando si toglie la divisa, vuole ritornare ad essere sé stesso”.  
“E come fai a sapere che è solo?”.  
“Le lenzuola. Tirate solo da una parte. Le foto sono solo di famiglia. Ha avuto compagnia ieri sera, vero, ma a giudicare da come ha apparecchiato la tavola non si trattava di qualcuno che voleva impressionare. Non ci sono candele, i piatti sono vecchi e i bicchieri anonimi. E cosa più importante… è un banchiere. Sono noiosi”.  
Sentì la risatina del compagno e cercò di nascondere quella felicità che gli nasceva nel petto ogni volta che riusciva a far ridere John.  
Poi si bloccò, mentre la sua mente iniziava a girare. John faceva sempre le domande giuste al momento giusto, senza neanche accorgersene.  
Camminò veloce davanti all’armadio. “Perché è aperto? Chi lascia l’armadio aperto, soprattutto se da solo?”.  
Allungò la mano fino a toccare una camicia, e aggrottò la fronte.  
C’era un foglio.   
“Che succede, Sherlock?”, chiese Watson, vedendo che si era immobilizzato con quel pezzetto di carta in mano.  
Glielo tirò via delicatamente.  
“2 ☺” c’era scritto.  
Niente di più. Un numero e una faccina.  
Il detective non voleva crederci. Quella faccina… esattamente quella che usava Moriarty.  
“Get Sherl☺ck”, aveva scritto prima di mandare in fumo tutta la sua reputazione. Ma non era possibile.  
La sua nemesi era morta davanti ai suoi occhi, un gesto estremo che aveva stupito pure lui.   
Aveva quella scena vivida nella mente, come se fosse successa il giorno prima e non ormai quattro anni fa. Non poteva essere Moriarty. Allora, chi era? Un suo fan? Un fan di Sherlock?  
***  
Il caso era stato risolto nel giro di due giorni scarsi.  
Holmes e Watson si erano documentati, facendo un giro di interviste nella banca dove lavorava la vittima, scoprendo che, come aveva previsto, era scontento del suo lavoro.  
Peggiorava il tutto avere il fratello minore come capo… e anche essere estremamente corrotto.  
Aveva rubato una quantità esagerata di denaro, pensando così di poter cambiare vita, ma era stato scoperto dal fratello che, deciso a fargli cambiare idea, era andato a cena da lui.  
Ma la situazione era degenerata e il minore aveva perso il controllo, uccidendolo.  
Un caso relativamente facile, pensò Sherlock. Allora perché Scotland Yard l’aveva coinvolto?  
Quando lo chiese a Lestrade, il poliziotto fece una faccia seria. “Speravo non me lo chiedessi…”, rispose tirando fuori il cellulare.  
Lo porse ai due – erano appena usciti dal St. Bart, e ovviamente c’era anche John – e il contenuto fece aggrottare la fronte al moro.  
“Fatelo risolvere a Sherlock ☺”  
Di nuovo quella faccina…   
Qualcuno voleva giocare con lui, pensò e sorrise. Che il gioco inizi.


	3. Lussuria

Tornarono a casa in taxi, nessuno dei due osò fiatare, ma nella mente di Sherlock regnava il caos. Cosa significava quel 2? Due omicidi? Due persone? Il due era un numero pari. Doveva cercare una coppia?  
No, gli sembrava troppo facile. Qualcosa in lui gli diceva che per quanto potesse scervellarsi, non sarebbe riuscito a concludere niente.  
Doveva aspettare la prossima mossa.  
John gli prese la mano, l’unico gesto d’affetto che si permettevano di mostrare in pubblico. “Stai ancora pensando a quel biglietto e al messaggio?”.  
Annuì. “Moriarty usava la stessa faccina”, buttò fuori d’un fiato. Una parte di lui non si era ancora arresa alla sua morte.  
La stretta sulla sua mano si fece più forte. “Non può essere lui, Sherlock. È morto”.  
Ero morto anche io…, pensò Holmes, ma non lo disse ad alta voce. Sapeva che quell’argomento sarebbe sempre stato spinoso, e cercava di evitarlo ogni volta.  
Sospirò e decise di archiviare quei pensieri, concentrandosi sul suo ragazzo, il quale sembrava più che preoccupato. Non riusciva a vederlo in quello stato, quindi disse: “Stasera ti va di andare a cena fuori?”.  
John sorrise. “Volentieri. Non usciamo da un po’”.  
“Mi hai portato il mese scorso a mangiare il sushi!”, ribatté con in mente il flashback di John che faticava ad usare le bacchette e della sua irritazione a vederlo così divertito.  
“Non lo voglio contare come appuntamento. Ho passato metà del tempo a cercare tutorial su Youtube per imparare a tenere le bacchette!”.  
Appunto.   
Rise e scese dal taxi, tenendo la portiera aperta per John, che in cuor suo era sollevato di vedere Sherlock meno afflitto dai dubbi.  
Se fosse servito, avrebbe resuscitato Bach per un duetto piano-violino pur di non fargli pensare a Moriarty, anche se sapeva che era impossibile.   
Erano troppo uguali, Sherlock e Moriarty, per credere che la loro rivalità finisse con la morte.   
***  
“Per l’amor di dio, Sherlock, analizza dopo il ristorante che ho fame!”.  
Si erano appena seduti al tavolo e lui aveva già quasi litigato con il cameriere, spiattellando la sua relazione con la cuoca, di cui nessuno sapeva niente… almeno fino al momento.  
Il detective smise di far girare lo sguardo nel locale e si focalizzò su John. Molto meglio, pensò.  
Aveva un maglione grigio, da cui spuntava il colletto della camicia. Cercò di non sorridere, pensando che gliel’aveva sistemato lui prima di uscire.  
I capelli grigi erano tirati indietro, e gli davano un’aria molto elegante. Glielo disse, e vide un rossore spuntare sulle sue guance.  
Arrivarono le portate (penne panna e salmone per John, una semplice bistecca con patatine per Sherlock), e mangiarono raccontandosi del più e del meno, come facevano ad ogni pasto.  
In realtà Sherlock avrebbe pure fatto a meno di conformarsi alla regola “almeno tre pasti al giorno”, ma John non glielo permetteva. Si assicurava che mangiasse sempre e regolarmente, se non fosse per lui probabilmente sarebbe svenuto dalla fame chissà quante volte. Il suo cervello era troppo occupato per preoccuparsi pure di esigenze così futili come il riempire lo stomaco.  
Era proprio vero, John Watson lo teneva sempre dalla parte giusta.  
Gli arrivò una chiamata da Lestrade. “Oh, è George”.  
“Chi?”, chiese l’altro prima di inforchettare un pezzo di salmone.  
“Lestrade, chi se no?”.  
“Greg”.  
“Greg. Vero”.  
John scosse la testa divertito, ma cambiò subito espressione quando si rese conto che si trattava di un nuovo caso. Non ho neanche mangiato metà pasta, pensò, triste all’idea di dover rinunciare così ad una serata tranquilla con Sherlock.   
Voleva solo andare a casa e guardare un film con lui, accarezzargli quei ricci scuri e ascoltarlo criticare ogni singolo aspetto della pellicola, come succedeva ogni volta.  
Sfortunatamente i piani erano altri, e anche urgenti a giudicare dalla velocità con cui Holmes si alzò e se ne andò dal ristorante.  
John pagò e lo seguì a passo svelto.  
“È la stessa persona del banchiere. La stessa. Ha scritto di nuovo a Lestrade e vuole me”.  
Un brivido corse lungo la schiena del dottore. Vuole me. Non avrebbe più perso Sherlock, mai più. Non sarebbe riuscito a riprendersi, e non lo avrebbe lasciato andare per niente al mondo.   
Lo avrebbe protetto, ad ogni costo.  
***  
La scena del crimine era di nuovo una casa.  
Che il 2 fosse riferito ai delitti in comune? Era un’ipotesi interessante, e Sherlock decise di depositarla nel suo mind palace per pensarci una volta tornato al 221B.  
“Oh, Sherlock, ciao”, sorrise Beatrice Smith, la nuova arrivata.  
O ex-nuova arrivata, visto che ormai lavorava con loro da svariati mesi.  
Aveva i capelli biondi e ondulati e gli occhi azzurri, ed aveva ventiquattro anni. Sembrava un angelo, almeno a detta di Anderson e compagnia.  
A Sherlock non interessava molto, non era una novità, ma anche lui doveva ammettere che il suo nome le faceva giustizia. Era sempre gentile con tutti, anche con lui, nonostante molte volte l’avesse messa alla prova rispondendole in malo modo.  
“La vittima si chiamava Ellen May, è stata trovata morta da suo marito, che subito ha chiamato la polizia”, spiegò Beatrice, portandolo in salotto.  
A Sherlock bastò un’occhiata a capire che il vero colpevole era stato proprio colui che aveva chiamato aiuto.  
C’erano segni di strangolamento sul collo della signora, un vaso a terra e il tavolo spostato con forza – una metà era al centro della stanza mentre l’altra drasticamente spostata verso destra.  
Si avvicinò al corpo della vittima, e iniziò ad esaminarla con lo sguardo.  
Notò un piccolo rigonfiamento nella tasca sinistra del cardigan e frugò per vedere cosa ci fosse.  
La fede. E un bigliettino. “7 ☺”  
Sette??? Cosa c’entrava il sette??   
Holmes stropicciò il biglietto nella mano, irritato. Ora nessuna delle sue teorie aveva senso.  
E poi perché la fede? La vittima avrebbe dovuto tenerla al dito, visto che era sposata.  
In un lampo capì. “Certo! Certo. Che stupido, non ci sono arrivato subito”, rifletté ad alta voce alzandosi, e si girò verso Lestrade. “Trovate il marito, è stato lui ad ucciderla. Probabilmente ha scoperto di essere stato tradito ripetute volte, e ha rivelato di essere il bastardo violento che è”, concluse secco.  
Guardò John, che aveva le sopracciglia aggrottate. “Ah, certo”, capì, “come ho fatto a capire che lo tradiva. La fede è più lucida all’interno, segno che veniva tolta più e più volte”.  
Poi lo prese per il braccio e lo trascinò via, urlando: “Ci avete rovinato un appuntamento per un caso così semplice, non ci si può proprio fidare di Scotland Yard!”.  
L’altro rise e si fece portare via, felice che Sherlock avesse deciso di risolvere in fretta per stare con lui.  
Naturalmente, però, aveva notato il biglietto.  
Lo lesse in taxi, e cercò di trovare una spiegazione logica. Appena arrivato a casa, guardò tra i commenti del suo blog, cercando qualcuno che potesse somigliare ad una persona che scriveva bigliettini da mettere su vittime e scene del crimine. Non era facile.  
Sherlock non parlava, era seduto sulla sua poltrona a riflettere, ma intuiva che fosse teso.  
Allora John fece quello che voleva fare da tutta sera: gli passò una mano fra i capelli e gli baciò dolcemente una guancia. “Non pensarci per stasera. Tutto andrà a posto”.  
L’altro sospirò, prendendogli la mano. Avrebbe voluto dirgli che non poteva rimandare a domani, non poteva abbassare la guardia, non poteva smettere neanche per un secondo di proteggerlo, perché se avevano a che fare con Moriarty o, più plausibilmente, un suo seguace, dovevano sempre stare all’erta.  
Ma decise di mettere a tacere quella voce nella sua testa e di ascoltare solamente la sua preferita, che lo rassicurava accarezzandogli il dorso della mano.  
Ed era in quelle sere in cui entrambi si rendevano conto di quanto fossero fortunati, proprio quando sentivano l’odore del pericolo e potevano affondare le loro paure uno nel petto dell’altro, dimenticandosi per un attimo del mondo esterno.  
John in cuor suo sapeva che Sherlock non avrebbe passato la notte completamente tranquillo, ma voleva nel suo piccolo sollevare quella sua mente travagliata dai mille pensieri che sicuramente doveva avere al momento.  
E a giudicare dall’espressione rilassata del detective, ci stava riuscendo alla perfezione.


	4. Gola (parte due)

Sherlock fece gli scalini due alla volta, sbattendo i piedi per evidenziare il suo fastidio.  
Aprì la porta dell’appartamento e si fiondò sulla sua poltrona, portando le ginocchia al petto.  
“Sherlock, stai bene?”, chiese confuso John. Non era da lui lasciare un caso in modo così repentino.  
Lestrade si era accodato a loro e ora li osservava con le mani sui fianchi, cercando come spesso capitava di star dietro ai comportamenti drammatici di Sherlock.  
Il detective alzò lo sguardo sul suo amato dottore, guardandolo infuriato. “No, John. Non sto bene. Qualcosa mi dice che ho la soluzione davanti agli occhi, ma mi sfugge”.  
“Non è facile, anche noi siamo confusi”, gli rispose per rassicurarlo.  
A quella frase Holmes scattò in piedi, con gli occhi azzurri spalancati e le pupille dilatate. “Voi siete confusi. Io non posso esserlo, non posso permettermi di pensare con la vostra mente. Voi vedete ma non osservate. Per esempio, ti sei mai chiesto quanti gradini ci sono in corridoio, per arrivare al nostro appartamento?” Alla risposta negativa di John, l’altro iniziò a camminare avanti e indietro, con l’espressione sempre più da pazzo. “Diciassette. Sono diciassette. Abiti qua da una quantità enorme di tempo ma non ti sei preso la briga di contarli, non erano importanti per te. Per me sì. Per me qualsiasi cosa lo è. So il numero degli scalini, la loro inclinazione – trentasette virgola sei gradi – e so anche che se si mette il piede sinistro con tutto il peso sul nono gradino farà uno scricchiolio leggermente più acuto degli altri. Osservo tutto. Capisco tutto. Ma questo caso…”, aggiunse con disgusto, “questo dannato caso è diventato un’agonia, non riesco a venirne a capo e mi sta uccidendo”.  
In quel momento avrebbe ucciso per una sigaretta. O per qualcosa di più forte. Se solo ci fossero i cerotti alla nicotina…, pensò setacciando la stanza con lo sguardo.  
John subito cosa stava cercando. Andò a prendere la scatola dei cerotti (era una situazione urgente, non poteva fargli la ramanzina) e gliela lanciò.  
Sherlock la prese al volo e si attaccò subito quattro cerotti facendo alzare le sopracciglia del compagno.  
Lestrade stava per aggiungere qualcosa ma venne interrotto dalla signora Husdon, che bussò alla porta con una busta in mano.   
“Sherlock, caro, è arrivato un pacco per te. Non hai già abbastanza libri?”, chiese scuotendo leggermente la busta che faceva intuire il suo contenuto, un libro appunto.  
Sherlock fece un gesto con la mano, cercando di mandare via la signora Hudson. “Non ho ordinato nessun libr-”, si interruppe bruscamente per poi correre davanti alla padrona di casa, che si spaventò lievemente.  
Le strappò il pacchetto dalle mani e lo aprì concitato, svelando il suo contenuto.  
La divina commedia.  
“Qualche tuo fan con anche la passione del medioevo?”, scherzò Lestrade, ma nella mente di Sherlock qualcosa scattò.  
Tutti i pezzi si stavano finalmente unendo, e si ritrovò a pensare a voce alta. “I sette peccati capitali. Il banchiere corrotto. Avarizia, il secondo peccato capitale. La donna uccisa dal bastardo violento. Lussuria, settimo. Il ragazzo solo suicida. Accidia, sesto. Il bambino avvelenato della caramella. Gola, quinto”.  
Finì il suo monologo e nella stanza calò il silenzio, mentre John e Lestrade processavano la cascata di informazioni.  
Sherlock si girò di scatto, guardando gli occhi confusi di John per un momento. “Ne mancano due. Dobbiamo cercare di fermare gli omicidi”.  
“Dobbiamo quindi cercare qualcuno predisposto a cedere ad un peccato capitale… arrestiamo tutta Londra?”, ribatté Lestrade non potendo evitare di usare la sua caratteristica ironia.  
“Beh non sarebbe male per te. Aumento di stipendio”, rispose Sherlock con lo stesso sarcasmo.  
John intanto aveva accompagnato la signora Hudson nel suo appartamento, sentendo quell’odore di pericolo che tanto temeva e desiderava.  
Tornò da Sherlock e salutò il poliziotto, diretto di nuovo in centrale per cercare qualcosa che potesse essere d’aiuto.  
“Okay, da dove iniziamo?”, chiese poi quando rimasero da soli.  
“Dietro c’è qualcuno di molto astuto. Ha giocato con la mia mente, architettando un piano molto artistico, se mi permetti”.  
Sherlock infatti, per quanto potesse essere sul chi va là, era anche molto impressionato dalla svolta della situazione.  
Unire letteratura e crimine… una scelta molto interessante.  
Decise di sedersi di nuovo nella sua poltrona e di ritirarsi nel suo palazzo mentale, unendo le dita e sentendo ancora di più la sensazione di avere la risposta sotto il naso.  
John si preparò una tazza di tè, sapendo che l’avrebbe aspettato un pomeriggio molto lungo.  
Verso l’imbrunire Sherlock spalancò gli occhi, guardandosi un attimo intorno prima di sbattere rumorosamente i piedi sul pavimento e urlare il nome di John.  
Il dottore uscì dal bagno strofinandosi i capelli con un asciugamano grigio. “Ero andando a farmi una doccia. Trovato qualcosa?”, chiese calmo.  
“Vai dalla signora Hudson, io devo uscire”.  
Prima che potesse fare anche solo un passo, John lo prese per il polso fermandolo. Sapeva che c’era qualcosa che non andava.  
“Cosa succede, Sherlock? Dimmelo”.   
“Vai dalla signora Hudson”, ripeté secco, la mente altrove.  
Dante e Beatrice. Dante e Beatrice. Dante e … Beatrice.  
Beatrice Smith, la nuova arrivata. Nasconde un segreto, aveva dedotto la prima volta che l’aveva vista, ma non ci aveva dato troppo caso archiviando l’informazione e pensando che si trattasse di una cosa di poco conto.  
Si sbagliava, aveva commesso il gravissimo errore di dare le cose per scontato.  
Doveva trovarla prima che potesse fare un altro passo. “Vengo anche io”, sussurrò John strappandolo dalle sue riflessioni.  
No. Aveva uno strano presentimento, la sensazione orribile che le persone a lui care fossero in pericolo. Mandando John dalla signora Hudson, si sarebbero protetti a vicenda nel breve lasso di tempo in cui Sherlock sarebbe stato via.  
Aveva istruito, ormai anni fa, la signora a come comportarsi in caso di situazioni spiacevoli, e per quanto riguardava il soldato, Sherlock sapeva quanto potesse essere pericoloso ed efficiente nei momenti più critici.  
Doveva solo andare da Lestrade per assicurarsi di tenere un occhio su Beatrice almeno fino a domani.  
“Sherlock. Parlami”.  
“Ti ho detto cosa fare. Per favore, ascoltami”. Pronunciò quelle ultime parole con urgenza, e John si allarmò ancora di più.  
“Ti amo”, disse fissandolo negli occhi. “Ti amo, non andare”.  
John aveva capito quanto la situazione fosse seria, e al solo pensiero di lasciare Sherlock si sentiva male.  
Ricordava ancora quattro anni fa, la caduta e il periodo seguente. La sua mano che aveva rincominciato a tremare e la gamba a fargli male.  
Le numerose volte che, per abitudine, era tornato a casa dal lavoro andando diretto a Baker Street per poi ricordarsi che non abitava più lì e i viaggi in taxi per ritornare al suo appartamento preso in affitto perché non riusciva a sopportare la vista di quella casa senza Sherlock.  
I pianti disperati, le notti insonni passate a rigirarsi nel letto e a pregare che fosse tutto uno scherzo, che il suo amico ritornasse rivolgendogli quel sorriso che solo lui aveva l’onore di vedere.  
Le sedute dalla terapista, le parole non dette e le volte in cui aveva provato a chiamare la signora Hudson ma aveva riattaccato prima del primo squillo, con un peso nel petto che non sarebbe mai riuscito a togliersi.  
E poi la lenta e dolorosa ripresa che era solo apparente, la ricerca disperata di qualcosa che potesse strapparlo da quell’oblio che era diventata la sua vita.  
E il ritorno di Sherlock quando ormai John si era quasi arreso alla sua morte, la voglia infinita di prenderlo a pugni perché diavolo, era riuscito a farsi beffe pure della morte ma non l’aveva detto all’unica persona che avrebbe dovuto saperlo.  
Il ritorno alla normalità che aveva così tanto agognato, i due uomini di Baker Street nuovamente in azione.  
Sembrava tutto tornato a posto, ma John aveva sempre il timore che un avvenimento del genere potesse riaccadere e non era in grado di permetterselo.  
Holmes abbassò un attimo le palpebre, per poi ritornare a guardarlo.  
Gli occhi color ghiaccio di Sherlock si persero in quelli color blu mare di John per un istante che sembrava infinito. Stavano comunicando nel loro modo speciale, fatto di sguardi e pensieri inespressi.  
Come il ghiaccio e l’acqua, non potevano esistere senza l’altro.  
Sherlock riusciva a leggere la disperazione negli occhi di John, e lui l’urgenza e la serietà in quelli del detective.  
La presa sul suo polso si allentò, e Sherlock gli prese il viso tra le mani accarezzandogli le guance prima di baciarlo.  
“Torno subito. Ti amo anche io”.  
Uscì dall’appartamento e John lo seguì con lo sguardo, sospirando prima di scendere le scale e andare dalla signora Hudson. Doveva fidarsi di Sherlock, lo stava facendo – gli avrebbe affidato la sua vita senza pensarci due volte – ma non riusciva a togliersi di dosso quella sensazione che qualcosa non andava.


	5. Ira

“In che senso si è presa una settimana di malattia??”, sbottò Sherlock alzando le mani al cielo.  
Aveva spiegato tutto a Lestrade, che dopo lo shock iniziale gli aveva spiegato che Beatrice si era ritirata da un po’ di giorni “per motivi di salute”.  
“No, no no no no…”, ripeteva camminando avanti e indietro per la stanza e facendo svolazzare il cappotto nero.  
“Possiamo localizzarla utilizzando il gps del telefono”, suggerì il poliziotto.  
Ma certo. Che stupido. Sherlock aveva la mente talmente offuscata che non riusciva nemmeno ad arrivare alle soluzioni più semplici.  
Fece per rispondere quando gli arrivò un messaggio.  
“1 ☺”.  
Quello che vide dopo gli fece gelare il sangue nelle vene e per poco non fece cadere il cellulare.  
Era una foto di John, legato e imbavagliato.  
Sherlock non riusciva a muoversi, aveva il respiro corto e gli occhi spalancati.  
Gli arrivò un ultimo messaggio, contenente l’indirizzo del – supponeva – luogo in cui era stato portato John.  
Corse fuori dalla stazione e fermò un taxi con il cuore che gli batteva all’impazzata.  
Aveva sempre pensato di non avere un cuore, ma da quando aveva conosciuto John si era ricreduto.  
Diede l’indirizzo al tassista e ripiombò sul sedile cercando di calmarsi, ripetendosi che mancava poco e avrebbe salvato John.  
Avrebbe ucciso quella donna a mani nude se fosse stato necessario.  
Finalmente arrivò a destinazione dopo i dieci minuti più lunghi della sua vita e si ritrovò davanti ad una chiesa sconsacrata.  
Sapeva che la scelta del luogo non era casuale, riusciva a cogliere l’ironia della situazione.  
Si sarebbe anche fatto una risata, se non stesse correndo per andare a salvare l’unica persona che non potevano portargli via.  
Entrò nella chiesa e vide subito la ragazza, che gli stava rivolgendo un sorriso sereno. “Ah, Sherlock Holmes! Sei arrivato in fretta, vedo!”.  
Il detective tirò subito fuori una pistola e mirò alla sua testa mentre si avvicinava lentamente, cercando John con la coda dell’occhio.  
Lo vide. Legato, guardava Beatrice con odio ma non sembrava ferito. “Stai bene?”, volle accertarsi.  
John annuì e l’altro tirò un piccolo sospiro di sollievo, per poi rivolgere lo sguardo infiammato alla ragazza, che continuava a sorridere.  
Indossava un vestito rosa e aveva i capelli sciolti, con i lunghi boccoli che ondeggiavano ad ogni suo movimento. Il sorriso era caldo e amichevole. Un angioletto, se non fosse stato per la pistola puntata contro Sherlock.  
“La tengo per precauzione”, spiegò affabile, “non ho intenzione di spararti ora. Prima ci sono cose più importanti. Per esempio, sono certa che tu abbia colto il mio suggerimento spedito apposta in pochi minuti”.  
Sherlock annuì lentamente, monitorando gli spostamenti leggeri della ragazza. “Devo farti i miei complimenti. Un piano veramente artistico. I sette peccati capitali… cinque, anzi”.  
“Ah, no!”, lo corresse con una risatina. Non abbandonava il suo personaggio neanche in quella situazione. “Gli ultimi due sono qua davanti a te. Mi sembra di averti mandato un messaggio… John è chiaramente ira”, disse alzando gli occhi al cielo con fare scherzoso ondeggiando la pistola.  
“Ma è vivo”.  
“Ancora per poco… forse”. Detto quello spostò l’arma su John, e Sherlock fece un passo avanti, talmente concentrato che si dimenticò di respirare.  
Beatrice sorrise ancora – John le avrebbe volentieri strappato quel sorrisetto con un calcio – e con voce soave sussurrò: “Non ti agitare caro Sherlock. C’è tempo per l’azione, ora è tempo delle spiegazioni, non credi? Come nei classici film gialli. Non sei curioso di sapere le mie motivazioni?”.  
Certo che lo era. Non rispose, e la donna prese quel silenzio come un invito a proseguire. “Sai, ti osservo da molto… sei davvero un elemento interessante. Ho questa passione per la letteratura stilnovista fin da piccola, e ho pensato che potesse essere un bel caso per il grande detective Sherlock Holmes”, pronunciò le ultime parole in tono canzonatorio. “Non pensavo ci mettessi così tanto, ho dovuto pure darti l’indizio fondamentale! Pensavo che il mio nome fosse già abbastanza. Mi ritengo molto fortunata a chiamarmi così, aggiunge quel tocco poetico alla storia. Come se il mio scopo fosse proprio quello di creare tutto questo…”.  
John riuscì in qualche modo a liberarsi dalle corde e in un attimo Beatrice si ritrovò con due pistole puntate. “Ahh, finalmente ce l’hai fatta!!”. Applaudì sotto lo sguardo confuso dei due.  
“Comunque, andando avanti. Ho sempre saputo che le persone sono, fin da subito, inclini a commettere almeno uno dei peccati capitali, quindi volevo provare questa mia tesi. E ci è voluto davvero poco… basta mettere le pulci nell’orecchio alle persone giuste. Oh, tuo fratello è un imbroglione! Oh, tua moglie ti tradisce! Oh, sei solo e non combinerai niente nella vita!”.  
Sherlock socchiuse leggermente le labbra mente realizzava.  
Non aveva ucciso direttamente, aveva invogliato altri a farlo.  
“E il bambino?”, chiese John cercando di non far trasparire il disprezzo che provava.  
“Testavo. Ero sicura che lasciando qualche caramella e cioccolatino per l’erba di un parco giochi qualche bimbo l’avrebbe preso, e infatti. La gola è un peccato davvero orribile, non risparmia nemmeno i più piccoli”, spiegò facendo spallucce.  
Watson scosse la testa allibito. Quella ragazza sembrava così dolce invece era completamente pazza.  
“Quindi tu saresti la superbia”, concluse Sherlock. “Vuoi darci la soddisfazione di sapere perché?”.  
Beatrice sorrise di nuovo, alzando un sopracciglio. “Oh, non aspetto altro”.


	6. Superbia

Dopo quella frase Beatrice girò intorno a loro e si sedette sulla sedia in cui aveva legato John, accavallando le gambe.  
“Dovete sapere che sono sempre stata così, come mi vedete ora e mi avete visto per tutto l’anno. Carina, sempre sorridente, gentile. Nessuno sospetterebbe mai di me, e sicuramente nessuno immagina che dentro di me mi fa ribrezzo l’idea di dover passare del tempo con quella gente. La gente normale, capisci cosa intendo Sherlock?”.  
Il detective si ritrovò ad annuire, troppo preso dal voler sapere la storia completa da non ribattere nemmeno.   
“Per questo ti ho scelto. Per questo ho voluto giocare con te, facendoti anche venire il dubbio che non fossi l’unico sopravvissuto alla morte su quel tetto, vero?”.  
Oh. Quindi anche quello era pianificato, fargli credere che Moriarty lo perseguitasse anche dopo la morte – e fargli credere anche che fosse ancora vivo.  
“In realtà non me ne frega assolutamente niente”, continuò la ragazza in tono leggero, come se stesse raccontando una vicenda di poco conto. “Non mi interessa né di te, né di Moriarty. Certo, ho studiato i tuoi comportamenti prima di mettere in atto la mia Divina Commedia – non sono stupida, non mi sarei messa di certo a giocare con un avversario di cui non conoscevo nulla – ma in linea di massima l’unica persona di cui mi importa sono io”.  
Fece un grande sorriso e si sistemò sulla sedia prima di continuare. “Ho sempre saputo di essere superiore, di avere un qualcosa in più. A scuola mi dicevano sempre che se mi fossi impegnata al massimo avrei raggiunto grandi risultati. Ma sinceramente non mi attirava niente di quello che il futuro mi prospettava. Ero troppo. Per questo ho deciso di iniziare a manipolare le persone… oh, Sherlock, non immagini quanto mi riesca bene! Comandavo le persone come se fossero i miei burattini. Ma a un certo punto mi sono stancata pure di quello. Certo, era bellissimo avere il mondo ai miei piedi, ma sapevo che il mondo non era solo la mia piccola cittadina”.  
I due ascoltavano con attenzione e Sherlock suo malgrado si ritrovò a pensare che Beatrice sarebbe stata una risorsa utilissima, se solo fosse passata dalla parte degli "angeli”.  
“Mi sono quindi trasferita a Londra e il lavoro a Scotland Yard mi ha aiutata molto nei miei piani, mi sono anche trovata bene… peccato, non potrò più lavorarci. Ma starò ancora lì, per un periodo”.  
“Cosa intendi dire?”, chiese Sherlock e John dentro di sé capì che la ragazza stava aspettando quel momento, che la parte difficile doveva ancora arrivare.  
“Intendo dire questo”, rispose puntandosi la pistola alla tempia.  
Sia Sherlock che John fecero un passo avanti, e Beatrice scoppiò in una risata cristallina che stonava con l’atmosfera tesa e cupa. “Ah, divertente. Chi mi ucciderà prima, i piccioncini di Baker Street o me stessa?”.  
Poi passò lo sguardo dall’uno all’altro con un luccichio negli occhi. “Rendiamo le cose più interessanti”.  
Spostò rapidamente la pistola verso Sherlock, guardando poi John negli occhi. “Hai visto quanto sono veloce. Potrei sparargli in questo preciso istante, oppure potrei spararmi. Cosa farai? Rischierai di avere un’altra persona sulla coscienza o mi guarderai morire?”.  
John la fissava stringendo le labbra e sentendosi impotente davanti a quella situazione.   
“Lasciamolo riflettere per un po’”, canticchiò quasi la ragazza rivolgendosi a Sherlock, che era pronto a premere sul grilletto in qualsiasi secondo. “Quando si arrabbia è divertente”.  
Sherlock avrebbe voluto urlare e sparare e fare qualsiasi cosa per tirare fuori John da quella trappola ma l’unica cosa che poteva fare era rimanere fermo.  
La luce della luna piena entrava dalla vetrata, dando alla stanza un’aria ancora più cupa di quanto fosse già, mentre John rifletteva su come recare il minimo danno.  
L’istinto da soldato gli diceva di premere il grilletto e la sua parte da cittadino ordinario gli intimava di non farlo. Stava impazzendo.  
Sistemò le mani sull’arma inclinando la testa e guardando la ragazza con un’espressione di ghiaccio.  
Sherlock decise di fare un tentativo, provando a persuaderla di abbassare la pistola e di pensarci bene. “Quello che vuoi fare è irreversibile, Beatrice. Non sprecare la tua vita solo per provare che hai ragione”.  
Beatrice ignorò il tono delicato dell’uomo. “Cosa dovrei fare allora? Marcire in prigione? No grazie”. Per la prima volta fece cadere la sua facciata da ragazza per bene, parlando con scherno.  
La mente di John girava, sapeva di essere manipolato e sapeva anche che non poteva opporsi: in gioco c’era la vita di Sherlock.  
Aveva temuto questo momento e ora che si trovava davanti al peggior scenario che potesse immaginare l’unica cosa che riusciva a pensare era “non voglio perderlo”.  
Le volte in cui aveva fatto scelte discutibili per salvare Sherlock erano tante – ricordava ancora perfettamente il caso dello Studio in Rosa, aveva ucciso il tassista senza pensarci due volte, ancora prima di rendersi conto del legame indissolubile che aveva legato lui e Sherlock sin dal primo istante.  
Lo avrebbe rifatto. Lo avrebbe rifatto cento, mille volte se il risultato era continuare a vedere Sherlock vivo.  
Anche in quel momento la scelta era ovvia, tuttavia c’era una parte di lui che gli diceva che poteva fare di meglio.  
Prese un paio di respiri a pieni polmoni mentre spostò lo sguardo sul detective.  
Era immobile che lo fissava con un’espressione decisa e apprensiva. È preoccupato per me, pensò John con una stretta al cuore. Anche in quel momento, con la vita appesa ad un filo, il suo unico pensiero era John.  
Non voglio perderlo. Sherlock era troppo importante per lui, era l’unica sua fonte di felicità e unito alla carica di adrenalina che portavano i casi, era l’unico motivo per cui si alzava dal letto.  
Lo amava più di quanto potesse esprimere a parole e non riusciva a immaginare un mondo senza di lui. Non un’altra volta.  
In quel momento decise. Le avrebbe sparato ad una gamba e sarebbe corso a strapparle la sua pistola. Doveva fare in fretta, e c’erano poche probabilità di riuscita, ma tutta quella situazione era surreale di per sé.  
Non fece in tempo a mirare che successe. Beatrice sorrise un’ultima volta e si diede il colpo finale.  
“No!!”, urlarono entrambi precipitandosi da lei.  
I capelli, un tempo biondi, avevano assunto l'inquietante colore del sangue, che grondava a fiotti.   
John chiamò subito un’ambulanza e la polizia, anche se sapeva che ormai non c’era niente da fare, e Sherlock notò un bigliettino nella mano della ragazza.  
Lo sapeva ma rabbrividì comunque.  
Sentì le sirene dell’ambulanza e decise di metterlo in tasca e leggerlo più tardi, anche se non aveva bisogno di aprirlo per saperne il contenuto.  
***  
I paramedici entrarono dopo pochi secondi seguiti da Scotland Yard.   
Sherlock e John dovettero spiegare per filo e per segno quello che era accaduto in quel lasso di tempo a Lestrade, che rimase a bocca aperta. Non c’era da biasimarlo, in quell’anno aveva nutrito una spontanea simpatia per Beatrice e ora si ritrovava a scoprire che dietro a quel faccino d’angelo si celava una vera e propria serial killer.  
Rimasero in quella chiesa per circa mezz’ora poi se ne andarono su un taxi gentilmente pagato dal poliziotto.  
L’abitacolo rimase silenzioso per metà viaggio, quando John poggiò la testa sulla spalla del compagno.  
Sherlock, nonostante lo stupore iniziale, gli accarezzò la gamba sapendo quanto fossero state difficili per lui le ultime ore. “Sono fiero di te”, gli disse.  
L’altro alzò la testa di poco per guardarlo interrogativo.  
“Ho visto che abbassavi la mira. Ero certo che avresti trovato la soluzione migliore”.  
Quella volta John dovette dissentire. “Era una scelta rischiosa. Non sapevo se sarei riuscito a fermarla, avrebbe potuto colpirti dopo. E comunque, non è stato necessario”.  
“Hai fatto del tuo meglio”, lo rassicurò cogliendo la tristezza nella sua voce. Anche lui, però, era dispiaciuto dalla svolta degli eventi.  
La mente di quella ragazza era veloce, i modi educati e le risposte sempre pronte. Come aveva pensato anche prima, sarebbe stata utile.  
Sfortunatamente però sapeva che non sarebbe mai riuscito a convincerla di cambiare strada, e a quel pensiero si ricordò del bigliettino.  
Lo tirò fuori dalla tasca del cappotto mentre John si sporgeva per vedere meglio. “Cos’è?”.  
“La prova che Beatrice aveva scelto il suo destino ancora prima di entrare in quella chiesa, che era talmente coinvolta nel suo piano da non fermarsi neanche davanti alla morte”.  
Sherlock girò il biglietto e John sussultò.  
“3 ☺”


	7. Epilogo

Due mesi dopo  
John entrò nel 221B sbuffando, le mani impegnate dalle buste della spesa.  
Salì le scale aiutato dalla signora Hudson per poi congedarla all’ingresso, sapendo che insieme a Sherlock c’era anche il fratello Mycroft.  
Aprì la porta e si trovò davanti ad una scena divertente che aveva avuto il piacere di vedere solo poche volte: i fratelli Holmes che giocavano ad un gioco da tavolo.  
Precisamente… salva le scimmie?   
Non poté fare a meno di scoppiare a ridere. “Giornata impegnativa?”, chiese ironico, andando in cucina per sistemare la spesa.  
“Sono venuto per discutere con mio fratello di una questione della massima importanza”, rispose Mycroft col suo solito tono un po’ altezzoso.  
Sherlock non alzò lo sguardo dal gioco ma capì dal silenzio che John si era bloccato con un braccio a mezz’aria. “I nostri genitori vogliono vederci per un pranzo insieme e stiamo decidendo chi deve andare per primo”, si affrettò a spiegare.  
Il rumore metallico dei barattoli riprese, segno che John era più tranquillo.   
“Oh per l’amor di dio Mycroft puoi per favore muovere il tuo bastoncino?”, sbottò poi rivolto al fratello, muovendosi impaziente sulla poltrona.  
“La pazienza è la virtù dei forti, fratellino. Ma non sei mai stato molto forte, a quanto vedo”.   
Infatti con un movimento abile – così tanto che John si chiese quante volte avessero giocato – estrasse il bastoncino non facendo neanche cadere una scimmia. Si riversarono tutte su quello di Sherlock che con uno sbuffo forte le fece atterrare sul tavolo, ammettendo tacitamente la sconfitta.  
Mycroft accavallò le gambe con un sorrisetto soddisfatto. “Salutami tanto sia la mamma che il papà”.  
Il detective alzò gli occhi al cielo valutando se prendere il violino e iniziare a suonare per farlo tacere. Anche sbatterglielo in testa non sarebbe stato male. “Tanto devi andarci anche tu prima o poi”.  
Senza togliersi quel fastidioso sorriso a mezza bocca Mycroft si alzò, prendendo uno dei suoi tanti amati ombrelli. “Mi basta aver vinto contro di te. Non è una novità, è sempre stato così”, aggiunse poi rivolto a John.  
Li salutò e se ne andò. Appena chiuse la porta alle sue spalle, Sherlock si lasciò andare ad un mugolio infastidito e incrociò le braccia, rannicchiandosi nella poltrona.  
John vide che aveva messo il muso e scoppiò a ridere, per poi baciargli le labbra imbronciate.   
Sapeva che Sherlock amava stare a Londra, ma a lui non sarebbe dispiaciuto passare anche solo un pomeriggio fuori da quella città caotica, respirando l’aria più pulita e godendosi il pallido sole primaverile.  
Riandò in cucina per sistemare le ultime buste finché non sentì le braccia di Sherlock cingergli la vita.   
“Mi mancava poco per vincere”. Il suo mento appuntito premeva contro la spalla di John mentre pronunciava quel lamento.  
“Io sono contento che tu abbia perso, invece. Respiriamo aria diversa. E chi lo sa, magari ci sarà qualche omicidio anche là… i miei lettori stanno aspettando”.  
Sherlock sorrise, constatando che il tentativo di John di metterlo di buon umore era riuscito. “Vero, e io sarei perso senza il mio blogger”.  
John si sciolse dall’abbraccio ridendo. “Tra quanto dobbiamo partire?”.  
“Una settimana. Inizio a preparare le valige e i sorrisi falsi”. Ne fece uno proprio in quel momento. “Come ti sembra?”.  
“Perfetto”, rispose divertito il dottore stando al gioco. “Vai benissimo amore”, aggiunse.  
Niente sarcasmo, notò Sherlock cercando di trattenere un sorriso.  
Non avevano ufficializzato la loro relazione ai genitori Holmes, ma non erano stupidi. Inoltre li avevano colti mano nella mano durante il pranzo di Natale.  
Si erano limitati a sorridere dolcemente, come se – anche per loro – fosse una cosa talmente scontata da non stupire.  
John ricordava ancora la prima volta che era andato a pranzo da loro, e aveva sogghignato pensando quanto fossero uguali a lui e Sherlock.  
Il detective era la copia sputata della madre, ossessionata dalla matematica come Sherlock lo era dal crimine. Il padre invece era all’apparenza “quello normale” ma John si chiedeva se davvero lo fosse così tanto.  
Magari anche lui si era trovato nel mezzo dell’uragano di quelle menti speciali. Forse anche lui aveva cercato all’inizio di respingere quel sentimento così forte che a volte faceva male. Forse anche lui era rimasto spaventato e si era buttato con tutte le sue forze nella ricerca di qualcosa che avesse meno intensità, meno potenza di quelle sensazioni che minacciavano di fargli scoppiare il cuore.  
Forse anche lui aveva tentato di allontanarsi inutilmente, senza rendersi conto che, come un satellite della luna, continuava a ruotare intorno a quella persona.  
Forse anche la moglie aveva aspettato pazientemente che il signor Holmes si rendesse conto di quanto fosse stato fortunato a trovarla, e che la luna aveva bisogno del suo satellite esattamente come il satellite aveva bisogno di lui.  
Una relazione alla pari che aveva solo bisogno di essere accettata per funzionare alla perfezione.  
Ma forse le due storie non erano simili come John credeva. Non lo avrebbe mai saputo, non aveva il coraggio di chiedere.  
Si sedette sulla poltrona sfogliando il giornale e sentendo Sherlock che continuava a camminare avanti e indietro senza sapere cosa fare.  
Gli serviva un caso.   
In quel momento suonarono il campanello e Sherlock si girò verso il suo compagno con un luccichio negli occhi e un gran sorriso. “Finalmente!”, esclamò e John avrebbe giurato di averlo visto saltare felice mentre andava ad aprire la porta.  
“Chi lo sa, stavolta magari ci tocca Boccaccio?”, disse scherzando prima di aprire la porta.  
John rise prima di ricomporsi e dedicare la sua attenzione al cliente.  
E così iniziava un’altra giornata di lavoro, con i ragazzi di Baker Street impegnati a fare quello che sapevano fare meglio.   
Certo, quella non sarebbe stata una mattinata produttiva – Sherlock aveva urlato “Noioso!” alla seconda frase del cliente e l’aveva praticamente buttato fuori dall’appartamento – ma John sapeva che prima o poi sarebbe arrivato qualcosa di interessante.  
In quel momento andava bene così.   
Sherlock Holmes e John Watson, solamente loro due contro il resto del mondo.  
Non potevano desiderare di meglio.


End file.
